Spray waxes are used for the exterior protection and enhancement of automobiles, boats, planes, trucks, and other vehicles. Exposure of these materials to heat and light, especially in extreme environmental conditions such as the interior of an automobile can degrade and damage the material over time resulting in discoloration and fading of the material.
Spray wax products have been developed to coat the surface of these materials to minimize the degradation of the material due to environmental factors and provide a durable protection and shiny appearance. Problems occur when the products are sprayed onto a surface to be protected such as the trim on a car door or door handles and over spray results in a residue on the glass or plastic. Natural spray wax products typically utilize conventional wax emulsion products having a particle size typically around 2000 nanometers (0.2-100 □m) wherein hazing is observed during wax application and as a result uneven application. Alternatively, the product may be composed of a gel typically does not spray as easily in cold weather and may leave too thick of a coating on the surface resulting in streaking.